Wonder Child
by P0LAROID
Summary: 'I get to you at the speed of sound, really fast when you're on the run' Yao ended up in an open-field. It's not a normal open-field. It has a whole story behind it. He escaped after his weird experiences there. When he comes home, Kiku still didn't arrive. Yao naturally gets worried, and sets off to find his beloved brother. He has no idea what is awaiting him there...
1. Chapter 1

**Aaaand I once again started a new Fanfiction! I really appreciate reviews ~ **

* * *

**Wonder Child**

_**Chapter 1**_

I was running and running. The sweat dripped off my face as I tried to inhale some fresh air. My lungs felt like they were freezing, and my eyes were dry. I realised I had ran far enough in order to escape _them_. I fell onto my knees in order to receive some air. I looked up at the sky and noticed the snow falling down. I didn't even know where I was, but I knew I had to escape. My instincts told me to do so. '_'Where am I?_'' I asked myself while looking around. It looked like an abandoned theme park. Everything was dark and broken. roll The Roller coasters, they were almost hidden because of the plants growing on the rusty steel. As the snow was falling the plants got frozen. Everything seemed **frozen in time**. If the snow wasn't falling, I would've actually believed that. Nothing was moving except the snow. I stood up again, after I was able to breathe normally. I wondered, does anyone know about this place? I walked over to a small stand, and I noticed something. Everything was clean. There was no speck of dust on any of the games and rides. ''_How weird.._'' I murmured while sliding my frozen finger across the smooth wooden surface of the stand. Nothing. No smudges, no bugs, no dust and absolutely no stains. Everything was clean. Almost as if someone had cared for this place. I turned around to leave, the place was giving me the creeps, until;

'' _The popcorn is only __£1_''. A humorous male voice said. I quickly turned around and my eyes widened. I saw **no one**. There was no one. I backed away from the stand. A bucket of fresh popped popcorn was neatly put on the wooden surface. My heart raced as the steam faded away in the biting cold. '_'T—This can't be true.._'' I convinced myself. However, the popcorn told me something else. I walked away from the stand and grabbed my cell phone. I was going to call my brother Kiku. When I flipped my phone open, I could see that there was no signal at all. '_'C—Come on!_'' I helplessly said. This was scaring me quite a bit. I decided to leave the place, it didn't feel right at all but my legs couldn't move. I was trembling as the snow was falling gently onto me. There was something wrong with this place. I forced myself to stand up, I had to leave, and so I did. I ran, I felt like someone was watching me. The feeling made me feel nauseous, and luckily, I was able to run into the woods, where I came from.

Once home, I sighed out of relief. I didn't believe such thing really happened and decided to forget that. It was easier said than done though. '' _I'm home , Kiku_'' I said whilst placing my bag on the wooden floor. He probably wasn't home since he didn't answer. I turned on the radio in order to remove the silence in the house.  
'' _I get to you at the speed of sound__ … __Really fast when you're on the run_''

It sent shivers down my spine as the song reminded me of this afternoon. I turned off the radio and sat down on the couch. Perhaps I was just tired, yes, that should be it. I went back to the hall in order to fetch my mobile phone. I opened my old brown leather bag and grabbed my phone, while flipping it open. It suddenly vibrated in my hands, it almost slipped out of my hands. It was a text message. It was quite unusual for anybody to send me one. Who can it be? Kiku didn't own a phone. I opened the text. My eyes widened as my fingers trembled. ''_W—What?_'' I murmured, '' But this is…?''

* * *

**What text message did Yao receive? Find out in the next chapter! (coming soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter! I´m sorry it took so long to update. I´m the type who updates whenever she has a spark of inspiration! I don´t like to update chapters I´m not satisfied with xD Sorry~  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wonder Child**

**Chapter 2**

I couldn´t believe my eyes as I was staring at the black letters on the of my phone.  
´´ _Oooh__~ Wonderchild_´´  
I panicked mentally. It was a text message, sent from my own phone. The text itself was a lyric from the song I just listened to. I turned my phone off and threw it back in the leather bag. The song kept playing in my head, and I wasn't in the mood to question anything.

Several hours later, my brother Kiku still hadn't come home. Naturally, I started to get worried. Perhaps I shouldn't have closed my phone, what if he was in danger? I ran downstairs, grabbing my bag and picking up the phone. I flipped it open and noticed that it was already turned on. I had turned it off before, I was sure about that. ''How weird..'' I murmured while dialling Kiku's number.  
''_Hello_?''  
''_Where are you? It's starting to get dark outside!_''  
''_There is this child—_'' and he hung up on me. ''Kiku?'' I shouted through the phone. It was already too late, he had hung up. I started walking around the house while trying to dialling my brother again. What was happening? This whole day was already weird.  
I decided to find Kiku, so I grabbed my coat and wore my mittens. ''_I hope he's ok_'' I muttered while walking into the streets. The sun was setting, and it reflected a warm orange colour onto the ice.  
I searched for several minutes and I could feel something tugging my sleeve. I turned around, as my heart pumped unnecessarily fast. There was nothing. I sighed and increased my walking-pace. I grew paranoid as I didn't see anyone on the streets. I felt the snow falling down onto my frozen face, the weather was cool but beautiful. However, the temperature was too cold for a person like m—  
''_Sir_''  
A small voice said, and I felt my heart skipping a beat. I looked around and I saw a small child, deep emerald eyes and his smile seemed confident. ''Can you help me?'' he asked, his smile remaining. I noticed his old clothes. They looked like they were from the **30's or 40's**. He wore knee socks, and a short coat. He didn't seem affected by the cold at all. ''_S—Sure'_' I replied as I inspected his expression. Suddenly he tears up. I was quite surprised by the sudden change. ''_A—Are you ok?_'' I asked him while placing my hand comfortably on his shoulder, giving a reassuring smile. '' _I lost my mother_ '' he said, cocking his head a little bit, the tears streaming down but his lips kept smiling. ''_Poor thing.. Do you know where you lost her?_'' I asked him, as the patient person I am. He grabbed my wrist and started dragging me off somewhere.  
''_Where is she?_'' I repeated, but the child remained silent for a while. The path he took me on seemed so familiar. ''_Where are you taking me?_'' I asked him.  
'' _I lost my mother_ '' he repeated. I raised my brow as I started to feel quite afraid of the small fellow. He seemed so out-of-this-time like. He didn't look like the children of these days.  
I kept following him, and we ended up in an open-field. ''_So where is your mother?_'' I asked him again. ''_She was buying some popcorn for me there_'' he finally answered while pointing at a stand. The stand **was** the stand I saw this afternoon. In fact, the open-field was the abandoned theme park I ended up at. I felt my cheeks growing hot as I realised that the child had brought me back to the same place. ''_H—Hey k—kid I don't see your mother her—_'' I turned around. The child was gone now. My eyes widened as I fell back onto the frozen ground. For a moment I was sure I was paralysed. There was some kind of force holding me back. I looked around, and I once again noticed, that there was no snow collected on the wooden surface of the stands. They were all clean, no specks to be found. I stood up and tried to collect some courage. There was a small tent, a small blue tent in the middle of the open field. There was an entrance to it, it made me kind of curious. Luckily I knew better than following my curious senses. I almost forgot Kiku, and I knew I still had to search for him. I wanted to leave the open field as soon as possible, but I saw some shady figure leavin the blue tent. A tall man, in a black suit, he was heading for me. Blonde layered hair was visible underneath the top hat he was wearing. He kept coming closer, and I stood there, frozen on the spot. His deep emerald eyes were the same as the child I tried to help before.  
''_W—Who are you.._?'' I asked, trying to back away. He didn't answer me and kept coming closer. '' _Who are you! Answer me! I—I know **kung-fu**!_'' I shouted out of despair. He cocked his head the same way as the child and smiled confidently.

'' _Do you believe in magic?_ ''


End file.
